syboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Syrinq (character)
Biography Syrinq comes from a little village on Vsivaci, growing up to be an ordinary person with a wish to make the world a little better. She grew up in a family of mages and wizards, picking up her magical abilities as a child soon enough. When Syrinq reached middle teen years, she started helping out people for the better, with the help of her mage powers and a self-made rogue outfit. Syrinq was an absolute amateur, but would slowly get better as the years passed by. During this time, she made friends with a local armour and weapon blacksmith, who'd eventually gift Syrinq a magical personalised sword, to enhance both magical and physical skills together. Syrinq would soon pick up the art of the sword, becoming more powerful as she mixed her magical abilities with physical skills. The sword held magical properties, such as transforming into an axe and being able to affect targets magically and physically. This would help Syrinq greatly in her endeavours to help out people. During her late teen to young adult years, Syrinq was skilled enough to work as a proper mercenary. By this time she'd gained enough funds to get a fitting armour set with her sword from the same blacksmith, becoming known as the friendly neighbourhood mercenary, fulfilling short missions for justice to be rewarded after with currency, food or other trinkets. At the same time, Syrinq was in training with her blacksmith friend, picking up how to make weapons and armour herself as a pastime hobby. It was a rather interesting but lonesome life Syrinq lived, until some sort of knight squad became known in her home region. Tales of a little group of knights doing deeds for justice would spread around, and this caught the attention of Syrinq. It wouldn't be long until Syrinq would directly witness these knights fighting for the greater good near her town, even in the streets where she lived. When Syrinq found the two brothers of the squad in a bar one day, she shared her interest in joining this particular group of knights. After a short trial of a few weeks, to test the waters with Syrinq's skills as well as how well she got on with everybody else, Syrinq was dubbed a member of the Wynthrox's squad. The knight soon became one of the most valuable members of the squad, being able to work on the battlefield in a team and independently, as well as create weapons and armour when needed for everyone else. At some point, Syrinq made a revamped armour set to fit with her sword, which had magical properties too, such as magic flowing from the eyes when the helmet was put on. When at full magic and physical power potential, all the triangles on this armour, the eyes and the sword will have magic flowing from them as well as give off a bright glow. Syrinq still has her old rogue and first knight set on display at the knight base in her personal room with pride. From time to time, she pays a visit to their old blacksmith friend, telling them tales of the knight squad and showing new weapon and armour creations she's made herself. To this day, Syrinq still happily goes onto adventures with the knight squad, usually on Vsivaci and sometimes on other planets.. Knowing they're indeed making the world a little better. Details Traits: an absolute memer (sadly???), forgetful, impulsive, lazy, happy-go-lucky, impatient and stubborn, empathic, creative, ambitious, passionate, opiniated, curious, introverted Strengths: motivational and helpful when others need it, can take care of herself Flaws: needs others when in a (really) shitty mood but doesn't admit to it (and doesn't tend to ask for help either), doesn't really know herself, has a shit sleeping schedule because night-owl Hobbies: smithing armour and weapons, watching shows of entertainers/bands/performers, listening to music Likes: using magic for 'funny purposes', spending time alone, taking strolls outdoors, sleeping, parkouring areas to sit in hidden places (and probably scare someone), snuggle time, squatting like a slav in front of the oven to wait for food Dislikes: having to talk to people whilst eating, making friends (because bad at it), black-and-white views, getting embarrassed (and this happens a lot) Other: has tons of interests she wants to pick up (like playing piano) but still hasn't Category:NGC-111 Aether Galaxy Category:Aether Universe Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:Characters Category:The Surelik